Sic Semper Tyr-Hare-Nus
by Bloodlustful
Summary: What if, in "Hare's Trick", Tiger had decided that he would not save Hare after putting him at his mercy and just let him fall to his death while getting back the gold which belonged to him and his friends after that rope snapped? Recommended if you love Tiger and/or hate Hare, and you'll find an OC of mine in this story, too!


Well, hi there! It's been a long time since I wrote a Monster Rancher fanfic, but now I do so again, only this time, it's a rewriting of one of the scenes of the show's episodes instead of a post-series story.

Here, I'll be more specific.

Like so many Monster Rancher fans, I absolutely HATE Hare's guts with a vengeance.

"Hare's Trick" was an episode with so many things that were both blatantly forced and as infuriating as the character himself.

He forfeits the fight that makes the winner its champion to Tiger, who was going to beat him, anyway, the way that he had him pinned down like that, and then knocks him out from behind, and despite that and so much else he pulls, Tiger decides, when he's got Hare literally on the ropes after he catches up to him and pays him back by putting him in that position, to save Hare when the latter tells him he can explain why Tiger should help him, but doesn't have a chance to when the rope snaps?

NO WAY.

That was unbelievably forced on the part of the creators and absolutely absurd, and indeed what Tiger did was not like him at all and it was very sudden and abrupt to have him think like that instead of considering that Hare could well be using a trick again and that he won't take that chance.

Plot induced stupidity is one thing, but what happened there is just something that reaches unacceptable boundaries, especially since Tiger could also have gotten back the gold that Hare stole very easily while letting the latter plummet to his demise, given his kind of speed, agility, stamina and skill.

That this makes any and all kinds of subsequent love/hate frenemy crap between Tiger and Hare as bogus and phony as can be is another thing worth noting about all of this.

So, between that and a OC creation of mine named Rabbitia, a monster who's of Hare's species but a far more beautiful female who has her own reasons to dislike Hare, which you'll find out about once you get to where she's introduced in this story, this story is meant as a catering to any and all of those who are Tiger fans and/or Hare haters.

Hope it turns out the way that I plan it to!

THINGS TO NOTE:

If you love Tiger and/or hate Hare, then this is the story for you BIG TIME.

If you love Hare and/or hate Tiger(thank God that there are not many people of either status), then I suggest you turn away THIS INSTANT.

With the exception of my OC, Rabbitia, I own none of the characters, as they all belong to the Monster Rancher franchise.

Yes, the title is indeed a spoof of the Latin phrase "Sic Semper Tyrannus."

Sic Semper Tyr-HARE-Nus

Tiger could not believe what the hell he was hearing from Hare.

This bastard bunny had tricked him into losing a fight in an arena that, quite frankly, the horned wolf had already won, since Hare pretended not to want to fight him in order to get Tiger to let him up when the latter had him pinned down.

And said things that made it clear he'd forfeited it, leading to Tiger's becoming the champion of the competition and winning the prize money for his friends without needing to fight any further being turned into him and them being in second place when Hare hit him from behind and knocked him out, despite how the trick he'd used made it so that the fight was already over with Tiger as the winner and champion and thus the one who'd put his group in first place prior to that dirty, cheap, cowardly sneak attack.

Not only this, but the rotten, greedy, shameless rabbit had played tricks galore on all of the other ones who Tiger was with, everything from stealing their gold after dancing with Holly and replacing the bag if it with a decoy after that and taking off to having it so that Golem was manipulated into having to wash dishes in the place where they were residing at the time.

Indeed, there was plenty he did to manipulate, lie to and shortchange them, all for his own avaricious, selfish benefit and personal gain, and this was all AFTER he'd humiliated Tiger in front of thousands of people despite how Tiger was previously being cheered on and was, just after Hare had done what would be called giving up and thus losing just as officially as if he'd been physically beaten, already the victor over Hare.

So he had no right to have joined their group at all, even though he did.

And now, with him having gotten Hare at his mercy after catching up to him by letting loose a powerful howl that broke a bridge that Hare was crossing(said bridge leading to a town that Hare would continue his larcenous, lie like a rug kind of ways at, no less, and this being after he laid what looked like the bag of gold that the sextet had gotten taken from them by him out on the ground, but, as Tiger found out the hard way when he went to get it, it was a trap)in twain, Hare had the temerity to, after just barely managing to grab a rope that he was now hanging onto for dear life, scream for his help?

Really?

Seriously?

As the rope was starting to break and Hare was looking scared, Tiger shouted: "You humiliated me in front of thousands of people back there! So perhaps you could explain why I should help you at all!"

As the rope further frayed, Hare cried out: "No problem! But I don't think too well when I'm stressed!"

Just after that, just before Tiger had a chance to move, the rope snapped and Hare was falling a very long way down, indeed.

Deciding he would NOT help Hare at all, given all that had happened before, and with how Hare could very easily have been, even in his current predicament and state of mind, trying to think up another trick, Tiger then said: "Nice try, liar! I'm not falling for anything you say again, though you sure are falling for me to see! And it's such a beautiful sight to see! It feels good, too!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Hare screeched as he fell down to the bottom of the canyon that the bridge had been above, and, as it turned out, this particular canyon had very sharp, tall, spike-like rocks at the bottom, so, as he zoomed down and jumped this way and that to get his jaws on the bag of gold that Hare had stolen from him and his friends, Tiger got to enjoy hearing Hare scream: " **EEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " as he fell past him onto said rocks(he also loved seeing Hare's further falling and the sound of his landing on the rocks)and was impaled all over his body, dying within half a minute and an instant later turning into a lost disc.

Tiger, just after he was on the ground near but above the canyon again and had placed the bag of gold down next to him, turned his head to where Hare's lost disc was and promptly yelled: "Torpedo attack!" and blasted Hare's lost disc into utter nothingness, saying: "That's what happens when you mess with Tiger Of The Wind, you cowardly, pathetic lowlife."

Suddenly, Tiger, just as he turned around to tell his friends about what happened and how Hare figuratively and literally paid for everything he did with his sorry life, saw another rabbit monster, this one having the shape and design of Hare, only said shape and design were much more beautiful, in addition to how, besides how she was clearly a female, she looked very, very happy, indeed.

"Hello. You are the very famous Tiger Of The Wind. Isn't that right?" she asked.

"Indeed, I am. Who are you, anyway?" Tiger responded, confused as to how he was suddenly seeing someone who was clearly in the same category of monsters as Hare, but a far different kind of individual for the reasons described and how her voice sounded just as beautiful as she did.

The lagomorph monster told him: "My name is Rabbitia. If what I heard just now is what I think it is, then you have gotten rid of that horrible, lousy, no-good scumbag Hare!"

Tiger's amber eyes flew open most widely.

"You know about him?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, doing what she could to ignore the fact that the bile was rising in her throat at the memories of what Hare did to her. "A while back, I met Hare, and he put on a lot of, as it turned out, faux charm. He acted like a nice guy and we got to know each other, or, at least, he got to know me. He seduced me and sweettalked me numerous times in numerous instances, all the while taking everything I had and even going so far as looking at my personal areas when I had my back turned. We were lovers until I found out about what he was really like and what he'd been doing all this time when, quite by chance, I saw him hiding in some bushes and heard him snickering to himself, saying how fun it was to have a chump who he could easily lie to and manipulate and how her being so beautiful would make it even easier to enjoy himself when the time to take things further came."

Tiger became furious and told her: "I hope you broke his nose!"

"Believe me, I was about to," Rabbitia told him, "when, just after he laughed about how much he loved that things were, to use his own words, 'this easy', I made my presence known to him and, true to form, when he saw me looking enraged beyond words and ready to punch him, ran off like the infuriating, loathsome coward that he is, or now, thankfully, WAS. I never got a chance to chase him, since these bushes were near a rapid river, which he jumped into and swam in while he was carried away from me, laughing at and thumbing his nose at me. And I've been looking for him ever since, despite how he's somehow managed to elude me ever since he took off in that river. Well, thank you for saving me the trouble of finding him and making him pay."

"Sure thing." Tiger said to her, adding on: "By the way, would you like to come with me? I was just about to go back to some friends of mine when I met you. Long story, but they've had their share of Hare's trickery, as well."

"I suppose that sounds good." Rabbitia replied, and when, after Tiger picked the bag of gold up in his jaws again, they walked together until they were near Genki, Holly, Golem, Suezo and Mocchi, Tiger introduced Rabbitia to them and told them everything that had happened and what he'd learned from her.

"Wow, Rabbitia, I had no idea that Hare was that awful!" Holly told her. "Even after all he did to us."

"Well, lucky thing is, he's dead now, and good riddance, too!" Suezo said.

"Chi!" agreed Mocchi. "Way to go, Tiger, Chi!"

"Well said, Suezo, Mocchi." Tiger told them. "I especially like the four words in between the 'Chi's."

Genki then said: "Well, we've got our gold back, but more to the point, we're glad you solved our Hare problem and introduced Rabbitia here to us, too."

"Wait a second…" Holly said, realizing what her magic stone was telling her. "This is where we were being guided! Rabbitia was the one who was next to join our group!"

She and Genki told Rabbitia all about what she spoke of, and after that, Rabbitia told them: "You guys are clearly aiming for an excellent, heroic, worthwhile cause. And your friend Tiger Of The Wind here has helped me just as much as he's helped you. I'll gladly join."

"Awesome!" Genki said, before Suezo told her: "Welcome aboard!" "Chi!" Mocchi added in, just before Golem stated: "Golem glad to have another friend!" and Holly put in: "Well, it looks like we've found the best possible monsters to fight alongside us, Genki!"

"We sure have! And awesome job, Tiger, at everything you managed to pull off!" said Genki.

"You speak the truth." Tiger told him.

But Suezo then asked: "Okay, so are we getting moving or what?"

And so the group which was now the Courageous Seven was taking off to start on their journey to turn all evil monsters good and save the world of Monster Rancher, and Hare was, in the meantime, erased from existence for all eternity and would never plague anyone's life again.

THE END

Wasn't that great?

That really is, given what facts I've, well, given, should have happened in the show.

The fact that there were times when the creators tried to insist that Hare was a character who was a good part of the show(and failed miserably, especially when it came to Tiger fans, myself included, of course), which they were clearly doing in the cases of a few of the episodes of the series that they made, only adds to how great this fanfic is, and how much of a must-read it is for anyone and everyone who loves Tiger and/or hates Hare(hell, Tiger centered episodes kicked the shit out of Hare centered ones in this series, along with how almost everyone who watched the show had Tiger as their favorite Monster Rancher character, and I am indeed no exception).

Rabbitia, were she to have been the one who was created and introduced in the sixth episode, with, of course, said episode having a different, better title of one sort or another, would have been a much better character to be part of the Courageous Seven, rabbit monster or otherwise, than Hare and I wish that it could have been that much better, part of which you've read a piece of what it would have been like in this story.

Indeed, if only she had been created for that slot that Hare had no right to take, though thankfully I created her and made her do so in this story.

In any event, I do hope you enjoyed it and that it was a marvelous read for you Tiger lovers and/or Hare haters, as well as a much better version of Monster Rancher's sixth episode, or at least the climax thereof!

Ratings and reviews, please, the Tiger fans and/or Hare haters who I speak of!


End file.
